


Traditions new and old

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Experiences [5]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke returns home for Christmas, and Luke and Clyde remember last years Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions new and old

**Author's Note:**

> It was weird to write a story taking place during Christmas in February, but this one just needed to be written... hope you enjoy it and sorry about the grammar mistakes.

I look at my little yellow car. It’s overflowing with boxes since I’m going home for the long vacation I get between the two semesters. Being in Uni means that we get 6 weeks instead of 2 weeks, so I have to completely move again. That’s okay though because I get to live with Mum and fight monsters again, but the best thing is that I get to be with Clyde again. I smile remembering the last time I saw him. I hope we have as much “fun” as we did last time.

“Okay K-9, I think we are ready to go.” I tell him as I shut the trunk

“Affirmative, young master. The car is fully loaded.” I smile. I walk along the right side of the car then climb into the driver's seat with K-9 next to me in the passenger seat.

Off to my Mums!

Off to Clyde.

********

I can hardly focus. It’s my last class of the day before vacation, but the best thing is that I will go to 13 Bannerman road and walk into my love’s room, which will no longer be empty. It takes me a minute to realize that the room I am thinking about is no longer his. Sarah Jane thought it would be best for Sky to get the big room.

I’m sure that Luke forgot about it as well, I mean it’s been almost 4 months since he has been home, and he was home for only a day or two. He barely even slept there!

I smile at the idea of him entering the room and finding it completely covered in whatever teenage girls like. Teenage girls were never really my area of expertise after all. I mainly wonder where Luke will sleep now. 

I hope it has a big bed…

“Clyde!” Ms. Sharon’s sharp, American accented--really is strange to hear--, voice snaps me out of a forming dirty daydream.

“Yes, ma’am?” Crap on a crayfish! She probably asked me a question.

“Were you paying attention?”

“No, ma’am. I’m very sorry.” Better than to try to lie your way around it I guess. She would have found out that I hadn’t been listening and this is slightly less embarrassing.

“Well, maybe you can make up for it by telling me what the quadratic equation is.” I suck a breath in between my teeth. I’m much better with a paintbrush than with a calculator.

“I don’t think it’s correct, but F of X is negative B plus or minus Square root B squared minus 4AC over 2AC?”

“Very close Clyde, but it’s over only 2a. I understand that tomorrow is break, but do please try and pay more attention.” I can hear a few snickers, and I dip my head in embarrassment. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I will try harder.” She nods her head in approval before droning on more about the tediousness that is math. Especially Algebra! I swear that Algebra was created to be used only in hell. Why it’s being taught is schools is honestly beyond me.

I try as hard as I can to pay attention and sigh gratefully as the bell rings informing us about the end of the block and the end of the school day. I make sure to wish the proper people to have a good break--so as to maintain my high status around the school-- before running as quickly as I can around the corner to Bannerman road.

Slow down… you want to look cool when you see Luke. I stop running and casually--but still rather quickly--walk up the road. I count down the numbers on the houses until I get to number 13. I see his nerdy little car and smile. I smoothly walk up the drive, but I somehow manage to trip near the door. I jump back up and look around. 

Cool… no one saw you. 

I walk up to the door and knock before entering. I hear laughter from another room.

“Hey, Clyde! We’re in the kitchen!” Rani’s voice calls. 

I have to bite my tongue so that my smile isn’t too goofy as I walk into the kitchen. I find Sarah Jane, Rani, and Sky sitting around and eating some cookies. I question how Rani and Sky made it home before me, but I remember that Sky’s school got out yesterday, and Rani was let out of school early by Sarah Jane because she had a study last.

“Want one?” Sarah Jane asks me, and I nod. I take one and bite into it.

“Their amazing. Who made them?” Sky gives me a little head nod. “Thanks.” I tell her and I take another bite. Not just because they are delicious, but because I can’t think of anything but where Luke is. No one says anything, so I swallow and ask the question that everyone knows I want to know the answer to.

“So, where’s the homecoming prince?” 

“Did you just call me the homecoming prince?” Luke asks in disbelief. 

I swirl around--a little faster than I care to admit--and smile as I see him casually strolling in. He gives me that goofy grin and my heart skips a beat.

Nobody says anything for a moment. All I really want to do is kiss Luke and give him a hug, but Sarah Jane and Rani are around. And Sky. She’s way to innocent for that. Luke may be 4, but she’s not even a half a year old! Just stick with a snarky comment, and you can have fun with him later. 

Lots of fun.

“Yes I did. Why? Do you deny it?” I smirk at him.

“Does that mean you are my homecoming princess?” That hurt! I even hear Rani try to cover a laugh up by coughing. 

“Point taken. I’m the charming prince and you’re the beautiful princess. And may I have the privilege of saying that you look amazing tonight and have the first dance?” He’s laughing, but I wasn’t quite joking.

I grab hold of him and start dancing him around to an imaginary beat. 

“Oh, come on guys! What fun would it be if we were the only ones dancing?” I ask.

I let go of Luke, with one last spin, and grab hold of Rani, pulling her up and twirling her. Luke catches on and grabs Sky up for a dance. I notice it’s a little stiff. 

I think it's because they both have only followed before, but Luke figures it out and starts to lead. 

They are still as close as they had been since Luke had gone back to uni after the whole problem with the Scullions slavery was over. It happened two weeks before I visited him at Uni. I can’t believe how quickly this fall has passed.

I remember about Sarah Jane, who is sitting on her own, but she looks at me and smiles. 

“What fun would a dance be with no music?” she says. She pulls out her lipstick--sonic ruby--pushes a button and the radio comes on. An upbeat tune--thankfully with no words--starts filling the room. I skillfully spin and dip Rani until she is gasping for breath from laughter. I can hear Sky’s cute, high pitched laughter ringing through the kitchen as well. 

I take Luke’s hand as a new song comes on.

********

“So, this is where Mum says I can sleep.” I look around the room. It’s a little smaller than my old room, but it’s still very nice. It’s mostly blue with a lighter blue trimming. The last room I was put in was a temporary measure, but Mum says she cleaned this one out for me. 

“Nice. What’s the best way to sneak in late at night?” Clyde asks casually. Is that all he ever has on his mind?

“You know the rules. Since the house is full with Sarah Jane and Sky, I always sneak to your house to fool around.”

“Yeah, but what if I just want to sleep with you? It’s a decent size bed, and you’re quite comfortable.” I sigh in exasperation.

“If you really just want to sleep, you can ask my Mum to stay over for the night. I’m sure she would say yes. Unless that was just a clever lie to get here to do things other than sleeping.”

“I promise that just sleeping will occur. Although, my princess, I haven’t given you a proper greeting yet.”

I grumble at being called princess, but he suddenly cuts me off with his cool lips. I groan as he gently scrapes his teeth across my lower lip and I tilt my head back as I part my lips to give him full access. I put a hand on his hip and pull him closer. I put my other hand in his short hair and pull him away for a moment and pant against his lips.

“Just for the record, I would totally be the prince.” 

“Really?” Clyde asks and smirks against my lips. I roll my eyes. He always wins. I just don’t let him know that. 

“Really. If you want to sleep here tonight though, I would ask Mum now so that we can go and get your stuff before it gets dark.” Clyde kisses me one more time before pulling away with a sad groan.

“You’re right. As always.”

“Come on then!” I grab his hand and we run through the house to find Mum. I really do hope she says yes. 

********

“What are you boys doing! I thought for a moment that the house was being invaded by the amount of noise you two were making!” Mum says as we burst into the attic. 

“Clyde wanted to ask you something.” Clyde shoots me a dirty look because I somehow made it his fault. 

“And it couldn’t wait an extra five seconds it would have taken to just walk up to the attic?” Mum asks as she puts down whatever new alien artifact she has found. I know she’s not really mad though.

“Nope. Sorry, Sarah Jane.”

“Well, now that you are up here, what did you want to ask?”

“I was kinda wondering if I could sleep here tonight.” Clyde says.

“Sure. As long as your Mum knows and she’s okay with it.” Clyde nods. I can see Mum is a little worried about the two of us sleeping together, but she’s allowing it.

“Thanks, Sarah Jane!”

“Mum, can I go over to Clyde’s to help him get his stuff?”

“Yeah. Just be home in time for dinner.”

******** 

“I’ll bring the sleeping bag. Just in case she doesn’t want us sleeping in the same bed.” Clyde says. I look over to him and he is holding up a puffy green thing that honestly can only be described as a vomit-colored monstrosity. 

“Good idea! Remember to bring clean clothes and your toothbrush because I ain’t letting you borrow either of those.” Clyde pouts at me.

“You’ll let me share your saliva, but not your toothbrush? I’m a little offended.”

“Well, I don’t care if you’re offended over a toothbrush. It’s just a matter of oral hygiene.”

“Dude, I think kissing violates all of the rules of oral hygiene.” He’s right about that. 

“Yeah, but that’s fun!” He hums in agreement and pulls me in for a kiss. I end it shortly though, because we really need to be back before it’s dark. 

“Hey, Mum?” Clyde calls, releasing me from his hold in case she decides to come in.

“What?” Her voice is faint, but we can still tell what she is trying to say.

“Can I sleep over at Luke’s for the night?”

“He’s that sweet, but peculiar boy you’re always drawing, right?”

I snort and look at Clyde. I mouth the words, “It’s so sweet that you’re always drawing me!” and I bat my eyelashes at him. He shoves me. Hard.

“Yes!” He calls back to her.

“Fine then! Enjoy yourself!” I shoot a quick smile at Clyde.

I grab his hand as we head out of the door and down the street for the approximately 20 minute walk to my house.

********

“That dinner was amazing! Sky is really becoming quite the little cook!” I tell Luke as I pat my belly and fall on his bed.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t tasted a lot of her cooking, although she does seem quite talented.”

“Dude, if you are ever going to get truly close to her, you need to stop pointing out that you met her in person only twice. Just treat her like she’s your sister, even if she suddenly just appeared and is already 12!”

“It’s just hard sometimes. I love her though. She’s sweet and you’re right. The only way I will get closer to her is to just bond, and forget the weird history” he sighs as he lays down next to me. 

“I know I’m right! I’m always right! I am captain right!” I tell him, sitting up to look at him. He sits up as well to look me in the eye.

“You’re having quite an ambitious day, going from princesses to prince to captain. I’m starting to wonder what you’re doing to climb up the chain of command that quickly!”

“Are you implying I’m doing something indecent to climb this high? Maybe people see my good qualities.”

“I saw your good qualities.” He tells me. He scoots closer to me and our lips are barely a centimeter apart. I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

“I’m glad you did.” I tell him. I put my hands in his hair and pull him close, connecting our mouths. I slide my hands down to his hips and let them rest there firmly--I did promise no smut would occur no matter how much I want it to happen--as I part my lips for him. He teases my tongue with little darts in before urging my tongue into into his mouth. He slides onto my lap as he starts to gently nibble my tongue. 

I am forced to break the kiss as I start to feel my head swimming from the lack of oxygen. I pant against his lips then and as soon as I can manage it I dip my head back in for another heated kiss. All I can think about is how this is going to be a great Christmas. It was Christmas last year that we had finally figured out each other feelings and started dating. 

“Hey, Luke?” I ask as I pull away again.

“Yeah?”

“Do remember last Christmas?”

“Yeah. I bought you a fluffy sweater that I insisted you looked good in and you claimed it made you look so uncool, but you really did like it…” I cut him off because I need to tell him the truth.

“I wear it all the time. I do look good in dark blue.”

“Well you got me a book called “An intro to algebra” as a joke, but then gave me a book on string theory...”

“Then you gave me the Algebra book back because you figured that I could use it for math next year and boy you were right.” I laugh as I remember what happened today in math class. 

“My math teacher caught me daydreaming and made me tell her what the quadratic formula was, and I’m actually proud to say I got most of it right!”

“Good for you! Anyway, we went for a walk and it start snowing, and you started shivering because all you were wearing was the sweater I bought you. I put my jacket onto you and you looked so perfect in the streetlight with your cold little nose that I kissed you.” I nod remembering that first kiss. I was so shocked.

“I got scared and ran away.” Luke finishes. Of course he leaves out the most important bit.

“But I searched for you. Once I found you, you started apologizing and I told you that I liked you too. We kissed for a while then started going out.”

“Hey, remember how bad at kissing I used to be?” He asks me. I laugh, remembering what I had told him New Year's day. 

“Yeah. I actually had to teach you how to kiss!”

“I’m glad that I bought you that sweater, otherwise I don’t think we would be here today.”

“I’m glad you bought it too.” I lean in and start kissing him again. I’m totally lost in the moment. 

We both jump as there is a knock on the door and someone apparently enters. 

********

I look up and see Maria standing there with a shocked look. Shoot!

“I know I was gone for a while and we don’t talk often, but I think you guys could have managed to tell me about this!” I look to Clyde as we both remember that we never told her about us, even though we planned to.

“Sorry, Maria. We really meant to. I didn’t know you were supposed to come back though! It’s great to see you!” I say as I get up off of Clyde’s lap to give her a quick hug. How did we forget to tell her?

“You have to tell me everything! When did you get together, how did it happen, how have things been going, and who is that girl I saw?”

“You mean Sky?”

“Yeah!”

“An alien! And my new sister! Isn’t she adorable? You have to taste her cooking!”

“Wow! Sarah Jane, the time traveler, Luke Smith, the genetically engineered boy genius, and Sky Smith, an alien! How did Sarah Jane adopt her?”

“She showed up as a baby on her doorstep, then turned into a teenager to become a bomb! She was saved though, and Mum adopted her!”

“I swear this house just gets weirder and weirder! I’m almost glad I moved away.”

“Hey, Clyde is normal enough!”

“Yeah!” Clyde says, but he sees that it’s kinda our moment.

“When did you guys get together?”

“Christmas, last year.”

“And you never told me?”

“Well, it took us 6 months to tell Mum.”

“Yeah, that was 6 months ago though! In that time you couldn’t have told me? Because I totally always thought it would be you two! You guys are just so perfect for each other.”

“Yeah, he’s great. And before you keep berating us about not telling you, I have to point out that you never told us you were coming back to London!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know! Dad wanted it to be a surprise.” She tells me. She adds a little attitude to it, as if to say, “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t tell you. You could have.”

Maria with that kind of attitude is as alien as Sky is. God I missed her. She gives me another hug, as if she read my thoughts.

I really did miss her. 

She was the first person I saw, after all.

********

“Dude! How have you guys not set up a Christmas tree yet?” I ask Luke, disbelievingly. I mean Christmas is, like, 5 days from now!

“Because Mum wanted me to do it once. She always did it herself, so I have no idea what it is like. Mum got the tree and pulled out all of the decorations for us, so we’re all set.” I watch as Luke drags over a box--man! Those jeans look great on him!--that emits the sound of Christmas ornaments knocking against each other.

“How are you supposed to do this?” He asks me. 

“Take out the tinsel.”

“What's the tinsel?” This is going to be a long night.

“The sparkly stuff. It’s long and thin.” Luke nods as he pulls it out.

“And what am I supposed to do with it?” I can tell that he is now asking all of these questions just to get on my nerves. On one hand I am glad that he is not that clueless, on the other hand I am annoyed at him for doing it.

“Put it where you think it will look good.” I tell him.

He nods. He smiles devilishly and wraps it around me. He quickly grabs the plastic ornaments--good thing that we don’t have to worry about them shattering--and loops the strings on my ears, fingers, and every other place you can image. Once he is done I look like a very poor Christmas tree.

“Luke!” I growl at him. 

“What? You told me to put it where it looked good.” He says innocently. He is so being paid back for this!

He giggles and my anger melts away. He’s too cute to stay angry at for long. I carefully take the ornaments off of me--Luke taking them away and carefully placing them on the tree-- and sigh as I look down and realize that I am covered in the tinsel needles that broke off from the string.

Luke looks over to me and laughs again. He walks over and starts to brush of the sparkly plastic, but then gets distracted and continues decorating the tree.

He pulls all of the tinsel out of the box and applies just the right amount so that the tree stands out. I help him wind the Christmas lights around the tree and we talk about random things--Sky, Maria, Sarah Jane, Rani, school etc.--while hanging little red, yellow, blue, green and white Christmas bulbs evenly around the tree.

Once we are done we step away from it and admire our work.

“It looks amazing!” I tell him.

“It does.” Luke kisses me, but I pull back for a second.

“Can we really kiss here?” I ask him. I look around. Sarah Jane is in the attic. Rani, Maria, and Sky are having a girls night at the Rani’s house. 

“Of course we can. Mum doesn’t care.” I imagine she does mind, but when one is faced with the choice of being kind to someone who is not even in the room or kissing the person you love and haven’t seen in 4 months, you always choose to kiss.

“Fine, but if she walks in, you’re doing the explaining.” I tell him seriously. I really don’t need Sarah Jane mad at me at Christmas time.

Luke rolls his eyes--I imagine he is trying to tell me, “That's supposed to scare me?”--, but then nods. He takes my hand and leans in to connect his warm lips to mine. I open my mouth to deepen the kiss while intertwining his fingers with mine. He tastes like eggnog and cookies, but behind the delicious tastes of Christmas I can taste something that is distinctly him. 

I let go of his hand and hold onto his hips, pulling him closer to me. Luke pulls away--I imagine from the lack of oxygen--and we pant against each other's lips, still very close together. 

Instead of kissing me again, Luke pushes me into the pile of tinsel.

“Hey!” I say indignantly. Luke laughs and climbs on top of me. I roll us so that I am on top, and I capture his lips in another searing kiss. I gently bite his lip until he opens his mouth to me. 

“Luke, you have a room! Please use it!” I hear Sarah Jane say patiently. I stand up and start to brush of the tinsel that has clung to me.

“Sorry, Mum. Do you like the tree though?” Luke asks, also standing up. 

“It is very nice, and we can now put presents under the tree.” I smile. I can’t wait for Luke to open his present! He is going to love it.

“Where does this box go?” Luke asks while putting away the remaining tinsel, lights, and Christmas bulbs.

“In the attic. I can take it up. I need Mr. Smith’s help anyway.” She says.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind running it up.” Luke asks.

“I’m sure. You go to your room and make sure to close the door. I don’t care what you do, just go to bed before midnight please.” Sarah Jane says. It’s so awkward in the room that I want to run out of it screaming, but Sarah Jane leaves--taking the box of decorations with her-- and I let out a breath that I was unaware that I was holding.

“You heard her. To my room!” 

********

It has been a weird few days. Clyde and I snuck off whenever we could to have “fun” and by now everyone--including Sky-- has caught us making out.

“Dude, we need to get you a lock for your new room.”

“That may be for the best.” I agree. 

“We can deal with that later though! It’s Christmas eve! I have to go home to my Mum to celebrate! That why I can open gifts with you guys tomorrow morning.”

I nod sadly, but I’m also glad that we will get to be together tomorrow.

********

Luke is laughing as he opens my gift to find a fluffy sweater--almost identical to the one he gave me last year, only green--, and the others look confused as to why a sweater is so funny.

“Thanks Clyde. I love it!” He says while pulling it on. “I think you will like my gift as well.”

I take the gift he is offering me. I carefully open the gift--I was never the kind of person to rip the paper off-- and laugh as I look down at a book called, “Honors Geometry; Math for those who want to now more than the high school basics.” 

“Very funny, Luke.” He nods at me, then gives me another gift. “Thanks. I think you will get some use out of this book.” I tell him, handing it back. He eagerly puts it aside the mountain of books he got already.

I then open the gift he gave me to find a new art set and underneath the art set is a drawing of me under a streetlamp while it’s snowing. It’s rather good.

“Thanks Luke. You did an amazing job on it!” He nods and blushes cutely before handing a gift to Sarah Jane.

********

“Dude, I’m having serious Deja Vu here.” I tell Luke. We are standing in the streetlight, it’s snowing, and I’m wearing the blue sweater he got me last year. It’s pretty cold. Again.

“Here, take my jacket.” He says, slipping it off to reveal that he is wearing his new green sweater. I hum happily as he slips the warm material around my shoulders. 

He kisses me.

And this time he doesn’t run away.


End file.
